Fleet of Valiant Prudence
*At least five s |battles= *Battle of Beta Eridani *Fall of Reach |commanders= *Supreme Commander Rho 'Barutamee *Shipmaster Ardo 'Moretumee }} The Fleet of Valiant Prudence was a Covenant fleet of the Ministry of Fervent Intercession led by Supreme Commander Rho 'Barutamee that served as an archaeological research and retrieval group tasked by the Hierarchs with the security and stewardship of Forerunner artifacts during the Fall of Reach.Halo: The Essential Visual Guide, page 111''[https://www.halowaypoint.com/en-us/community/blog-posts/canon-fodder-ship-happens Halo Waypoint: Canon Fodder - Ship Happens] History Cutting Reach Off On or prior to the night of July 23, 2552, the fleet arrived at the planet Reach in the Epsilon Eridani system, undetected by the human defenses. The fleet dispatched a small strike force, including a team of artifact-hunting Zealots, to one of the three communication relays at Visegrád to cut off communications between Reach and other UEG colonies. The Office of Naval Intelligence assumed that the communications blackout was caused by local Insurrectionists; in response, Colonel Urban Holland dispatched several Army troopers to the relay. After losing contact with the troopers, SPARTAN Team NOBLE was sent to investigate.Halo: Reach level Noble Actual The team discovered the Covenant presence and reported it back to CENTCOM. Thus causing the UNSC in declaring WINTER CONTINGENCY.Halo: Reach level Winter Contingency Ground Operations .]] Over the next few weeks, the fleet continuously sent ground and air forces to attack the planet and gain intelligence. One of the corvettes in the fleet was sent to assault ONI's Sword Base, but was destroyed by an orbital defense platform's Magnetic Accelerator Cannon after its forces were driven away.Halo: Reach level ONI: Sword Base The ground forces also focused on defending their fleet's landing zone at Szurdok Ridge, deploying anti-aircraft cannons and outposts around Szurdok Ridge; this effort, however, resulted in failure when SPARTAN Recon Team Bravo discovered the landing zone on the night of August 11. On August 12, 2552, the UNSC attacked the Covenant landing zone, destroying a Covenant Spire in the process. Subsequently, the UNSC strike force was forced to retreat when the fleet's flagship, the Long Night of Solace, was revealed to be holding position over the planet, having been cloaked by the Spires.Halo: Reach level Tip of the Spear The UNSC on Reach, with little help until the arrival of reinforcements from elsewhere in the Epsilon Eridani system, derived an operation to destroy the supercarrier. Destruction Operation: UPPER CUT, created by Catherine-B320, was initiated on August 14, 2552, in an effort to destroy the supercarrier. After the capture of Ardent Prayer, a makeshift "slipspace bomb" was activated, destroying Long Night of Solace. Though the fleet's flagship had been destroyed, the immediate arrival of another, larger Covenant Fleet turned the tide of the battle in the Covenant's favor.Halo: Reach level Long Night of Solace Known vessels * **''Long Night of Solace'' - Rho 'Barutamee - Destroyed * **''Ardent Prayer'' - Ardo 'Moretumee - Destroyed Gallery File:Fleet of valiant prudence.jpg|Fleet of Valiant Prudence as it appears in Fleet Battles File:HaloReach - Space Battle.jpg|The UNSC assaulting the Ardent Prayer. Appearance *''Halo: Reach'' *''Halo: Fleet Battles'' Sources es:Flota de la Prudencia Valiente Category:Covenant Military Units Category:Fleets